<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>end of a day by sh0tar1s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933202">end of a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s'>sh0tar1s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is Atsumu's home, and coming back at the end of a day was always an experience to look forward to.</p><p> </p><p>inspired by Blinking Game and End Of A Day by Jonghyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>end of a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>atsumu softie time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou's very existence reminded Atsumu of his wishes.</p><p>The redhead's body pressed against his own, their legs tangled together and arms circling each other's waists. Atsumu rested his chin on his boyfriends beautiful hair, inhaling the sweet smell of the coconut shampoo. Warm skin, soft lips, strong arms encircling his body, the soft breaths against his neck, if you asked Atsumu what his favourite part about home was, it was this.</p><p>Soft strands of fiery hair against his lips reminded him of his mother, when she would hold him close and rest her own lips against his head of naturally brown hair. Humming and whistling comforting him at the same time as he was rocked back and forth, that was his home.</p><p>His mother loved him dearly of course, there was no doubt about it. Even until highschool, she made sure to hold him tightly. So tight, that maybe her son really would disappear if she let go. Even now, when he was an adult well into his 20's she still did that any chance she got. Soft kisses to his exposed forehead when she would push his hair back. On a particularly hard day, back rubs and kisses on his nose. That was his home, really.</p><p>She wasn't just like this with him, Osamu got the exact same treatment. There's always a favourite, people would argue. mom's don't really like all their children just the same!</p><p>But that was untrue. Atsumu was sure, so sure. Why? Because he'd tested it many times, and not once had his mother treated him and his brother differently. When she'd squeeze Osamu in a particularly hard hug, just the same would go for Atsumu.</p><p>His mother loved them both, and she loved his father too.</p><p>Even him, she held him so tenderly, so lovingly. To the little setters eyes, there was never a difference in her love between the 3.</p><p>So everytime she held him, there'd be this quiet thought at the back of his mind. </p><p>'I wanna love someone the way my mom loves people.'</p><p>Osamu and him got along, sometimes. It was impossible not to fight of course, especially when you've been joined at the hip since the very beginning of your existence. Having lived together before they were even born, Atsumu knew his twin was his home too.</p><p>At 5, they fought a lot. Of course lot's of kids did, of course it was all resolved everytime. Maybe Osamu had pushed him too hard, or maybe he had stolen Osamu's toy. Such little, tiny things may have set the both of them off. Maybe it resulted in a fist fight, maybe it didn't.</p><p>Whichever it was, if it was a fight, that fight would be over as soon as possible. Afterall, they couldn't bare being apart for more than 1 hour. And after that hour would finish, of course they would cry and hug and apologize.</p><p>'S-sorry 'Sumu.'</p><p>'I'm sorry too, 'Samu.'</p><p>And after that, Osamu would go right back to smiling at him, laughing and playing and including him in everything.</p><p>When they are in middle school, Atsumu knows people don't like him. But what does it matter? He just wants to play volleyball. It doesn't matter if someone hates him.</p><p>Not many people liked his personality, in turn he didn't like theirs. A nasty formula for trouble equated from that, making him the unforgiving type when someone messes up.</p><p>'Do it properly!'</p><p>'I don't care about an apology! Just do it!'</p><p>'You're really useless, know that?!'</p><p>It doesn't matter that they dislike him more after that.</p><p>It does matter however, if that person is his one and only twin.</p><p>'I hate you!' Osamu would yell at his just slightly older twin, throwing an eraser at his head.</p><p>And through a sheet of fury, Atsumu would yell right back.</p><p>'I hate you too!'</p><p>And when that anger fizzes out, only regret and sorrow is left. </p><p>'S...samu…'</p><p>'What do you want?'</p><p>'I'm sorry…'</p><p>Osamu would stand, evaluate him, and give in. Hugging his brother, or maybe just rubbing his shoulder if he was still mad. And yet, even though he may still be upset, he forgave his twin. </p><p>In highschool, after an exceptionally nasty fight, they were still both left fuming.</p><p>'If you're so dang confident…'</p><p>'So SURE you'll be the happier one, then come back when we're 80 year old geezers! Wait until then to laugh in my face and say you were the happier one!'</p><p>'WHEN YOU'RE DEAD I'M GONNA TURN AND LOOK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR FACE AND TELL YOU I WAS THE HAPPIER ONE!'</p><p>Atsumu had grabbed Osamu's collar in a fit of rage, but that had just been one of the many regrets he would hold that day.</p><p>Not even 5 hours later, he would apologize to his twin who he loved so much, no matter what. </p><p>'Samu…'</p><p>'What do ya want?'</p><p>'I'm sorry…'</p><p>And although his twin had only rubbed his shoulder that time, he was relieved.</p><p>'Betta keep ya promise, Sumu. Can't blurt that out and not go through with it.'</p><p>So he smirked that time, fist pumping Osamu. He would always be home, someone he can get back to and still count to be by his side. And so he'd think of something else.</p><p>'I wanna forgive someone the way Osamu forgives me.'</p><p>Life without volleyball was like life without food or water or air. There's no point, he wouldn't bloom from nothing.</p><p>The smooth yet firm material of the ball was always a comforting feeling, always so therapeutic. The feeling of his fingers pushing it into the air, sending it over to a brilliant spiker he could trust. Receiving it, how it felt to get a weight pushed against his forearms so hard it shoots into the sky. Slamming a ball so hard into the ground it shakes everything, booming in everyone's ears. The smell of the gym, the feeling of shiny floors under his feet when he would run, the breeze of the a/c when he'd take a break, it was all very familiar.</p><p>Volleyball was awesome, it really was.</p><p>And it made him happy, so happy. Volleyball too, was his home.</p><p>'I want to be as happy being with someone as I am when I play volleyball.'</p><p>It seems that the divinities were listening all the while, because they sent him their very best angel. </p><p>The little redhead hugging him around his waist was that very angel, shining so bright even in his sleep.</p><p>Atsumu brushed the sides of Shouyou's face, thumb grazing over his cheek and hairline. The soft snores of his love filled the quiet, dark room, reminding the blonde of how late it was. Here he was, thinking about everything he had wished for in the past when the very thing that was granted to him was real and present and in his arms.</p><p>'I don't need the memories.'</p><p>His lips pressed against Shouyou's forehead, his embrace tightening around his precious volleyball partner, friend, and love of his life.</p><p>When his dearest had a bad day, Atsumu would rub his back for him, pecking his nose and forehead and lips and cheeks and anything else Shouyou would allow.</p><p>When they had fights, albeit small, Shouyou was the first to apologize. Most of the time, at least. And everytime, even though it was hardly ever Shouyou's fault and Atsumu insisted in that moment it wasn't either, Atsumu forgave him anyways. Even when it was Shouyou's fault, he forgave him no matter what. Not because he could do no wrong, but because everything was so easy with the redhead.</p><p>When he set for Shouyou for the first time and that blinding, bright smile caused an indescribable warmth to bubble in his chest. When training with him became an everyday occurrence, and seeing that smile everyday also became an everyday experience.</p><p>He loves Shouyou so much it rivals his love for his mother's hugs. It rivals his love for Osamu's forgiveness. It rivals his love for volleyball.</p><p>No, he loves Shouyou so much more than volleyball. He prefers Shouyou's hugs more than anyone's. And forgiving Shouyou was so easy, so easy when he was his everything.</p><p>His childhood was a bright one, that's for sure.</p><p>And thanks to his favourite volleyball player in the world, the one he trusts with his sets more than anyone else, who was drooling on his shoulder, adulthood was greeted with sunlight as well.</p><p>Peppering his lover's face with kisses was his favourite part of coming home too, how even in his sleep Shouyou's face would scrunch or he would hum at the firm kisses placed on his cheeks. Or how the younger would tighten his loose grip on Atsumu's shirt if the blonde pulled him in impossibly tight. So every night, he did just that.</p><p>Tonight was no exception, and he kissed the beautiful, vibrant man who knew nothing about being anything but that.</p><p>"I love you, Shou," a hushed voice whispered into his dearest's hair. "so much...so, so, so much."</p><p>And his whispers continued, despite the recipient of his affection unconscious and unable to respond. But that was okay, just saying it out loud was enough.</p><p>"Ya mean so much to me."</p><p>"You're so pretty, always. Do you know that?"</p><p>"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?"</p><p>"You're so special to me."</p><p>The praise continued till he felt his eyes droop and hand turn heavy after brushing his fingers through Shouyou's hair for what could've been hours. Happily, he joined his everything and succumbed to sleep, the warmth of contentment keeping him company before he fell into dreamland as the man in his arms held him tight and drowsily pulled him close.</p><p>His mother is a home, so is his brother, and so is volleyball.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou, too, is a home Miya Atsumu loves to come back to at the end of a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) hope u enjoyed even tho its so short! currently writing a rlly long kagehina fanfic so its hard to get anything else out but i did this one just now</p><p>pls leave a kudos and comment what u think!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>